Nice Things
by essekin
Summary: Bo leaves The Dal worried about Tamsin, intent on finding her. When she does just that, and comes face to face with a broken and battered Valkyrie, Bo takes it upon herself to nurse her back to health .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Valkubus fic! Created from a prompt on tumblr: Tamsin gets attacked and hurt by another fae and Bo find her and cares for her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I profit from nothing. Okay, only my writing gets better, but that's it. I promise.**

* * *

****"I'm just saying, you could totally take on the Man of Steel if need be." Kenzi nodded vigorously, grinning at Bo. "Now tell me, Clark Kent is totally Fae right? That whole alien thing is just a cover story. Am I right or am I right? Trick?"

The human looked hopefully at the bar keep, who just smirked and filled her glass for the sixth time that night. Bo and Kenzi had come to The Dal after a particular rough day spent chasing an evasive Fae around town, and after a few drinks Kenzi had begun droning on about how every super hero was actually Fae in disguise. And as much as Bo loved a drunk Kenzi, her mind was elsewhere that night.

"Kenz, you keep interrogating Trick, okay babe? And when you're done, ask Dyson to drive you home. I want your drunk human ass safe, yeah?"

"Why won't you take me home? Scared you won't be able to keep your hands off The Kenzi?" Kenzi grinned wider, amused with her own words. "I really am hilarious."

"Yeah, Kenz, you're a comedian. And I'm not going home just yet. Be safe!"

Kissing the other girl's forehead, Bo left The Dal in a hurry, checking her phone for any messages she might have missed. The constant moving around had left her no time to call Tamsin, and she was beginning to worry that the Valkyrie hadn't tried to contact her either.

Las time the Succubus had laid eyes on the older Fae, Tamsin had looked like a train wreck, dark circles under her eyes and disheveled hair, and even though she had promised she was fine, Bo knew better.

Making her way to the last Dark Fae bar she'd visited with Tamsin, which she assumed was a safe bet since Tamsin seemed to be a regular there, Bo wondered what had happened to the Valkyrie that had her looking so tired. She didn't even think it was possible to break Tamsin like that.

"Dude, you seen a tall, sickly blonde around?" Bo asked, slamming her hands on the counter to get the bartender's attention. The man nodded toward the back door, returning to his work afterwards. "Thanks."

The back door was never a sign for anything good. In fact, last time Bo walked through one, she ended up in the wrong side of Fae town, in a life or death situation. Back doors were definitely not good.

"Let's see where this takes me." Sighing, Bo pushed the door open and the cold night air immediately hit her face, a glaring contrast from the warm suffocating air of the bar. She examined the dark street at her feet. Nothing. Until she heard a grunt, coming from behind one of the dumpsters, that made her heart skip a beat in the worst way possible. "Who's there?"

"Bo, how nice of you to visit." A weak voice sounded, sending chills down Bo's spine. The Succubus rushed to the place where the voice had come from, coming face to face with a bloody Tamsin. "I was beginning to wonder I'd have to stay here all night long."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Kneeling down next to Tamsin, Bo touched her arm slightly, taking in the state the woman in front of her was in: a couple scratches down her forearms, a cut on her forehead and a gash across her stomach, damping her shirt in dark red blood.

"I was jumped by a couple of goons. Greetings from the Morrigan, I believe." Tamsin coughed weakly, holding on to Bo with little strength she had left. "Oh, that hurts."

"I don't understand, you're a Valkyrie. How the hell were you jumped?" Bo had been there when Tamsin took out three grown men without breaking a sweat. There was no way this could've possibly happened. Or so she thought, until she smelled the alcohol that still lingered, albeit faintly, on the other woman's breath. "Were you drunk?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It was my usual Friday night dinner." Tamsin let herself fall into Bo's embrace, resting her head on the Succubus' shoulder. "Are you going to keep me on the cold ground all night? Cause I'm in actual pain here, short stuff."

"I'm not that short." Snaking an arm around Tamsin's waist, Bo helped the Valkyrie get on her feet, holding onto her strongly. Never before had she seen the older Fae so vulnerable, and it was scaring her a lot. "Hum, where to now? My house is far away and I didn't bring a car."

"Across the street. I like to sleep near a watering hole."

True to her word, Tamsin guided the both of them to a small building, and handed Bo her keys. Bo fiddled with them for a couple of seconds, while Tamsin propped herself up on the nearest wall, eyes closed.

"Why did you find me?"

"Huh? I was worried. You looked like shit the last time I saw you. Come here." Holding onto Tamsin again, Bo helped her make her way into the house. Just like Dyson's, it was mostly empty, save for a bed in the corner and the usual basic needs stuff. "Did I not get the memo about having an eerily empty living space?"

"Only wanderers get those. It's like a safeguard against building an actual life somewhere." Tamsin curled up on her bed, with great effort, letting out a shaky breath.

"So you move around a lot, huh?" Bo asked, going into the bathroom and rummaging for some sort of first aid kit the Valkyrie might have lying around.

"I used to. I was a hopeless wanderer and then you showed up, you fucking Succubus." Tamsin groaned, sitting up as best as she could, frustrated.

"Okay.. I'm going to blame your sudden rudeness on the pain you must be feeling. Need help taking the shirt off?"

"Already so keen on getting me out of my clothes?"

"Your wound needs cleaning and disinfecting. With what, I have no idea, because you do not possess one single first aid item." Bo sat in front of Tamsin, lightly slapping her hands away and unbuttoning the shirt herself. She exposed light skin, finding bruises forming on the Valkyrie's ribs, and felt the area around the wound carefully, causing Tamsin to shudder involuntarily and recoil from the other woman's cold fingers. "Doesn't seem that bad, actually."

"Valkyries heal fast. There's vodka in the kitchen cabinet. It'll have to do." Bo nodded, following Tamsin's directions. "Thanks for letting me keep my bra on, by the way. Very gentleman-like of you."

"Yeah yeah, lay down." Bo returned from the kitchen, bottle in hand and questions in mind. "Why is your trashcan overflowing with empty bottles?"

"They're my nourishment." Tamsin informed, flinching when Bo laid an alcohol drenched cloth on her wound.

"Why are you drinking yourself into oblivion, Tamsin?" The Valkyrie heard the fear and worry in Bo's voice clearly, mentally slapping herself for being the cause of them.

"It's just cause I can't have nice things. The alcohol helps in dealing with that." Tamsin chuckled to herself, as Bo cleaned the scratches on her arms. "I'm pitying myself just so you know, if you haven't figured it out by now."

Bo eyed her curiously. To her, the Valkyrie could have whatever she wanted, be it by use of pure strength and intimidation, or by batting her eyelashes at the nearest person. The latter was ultimately how Bo had ended up at a Dark Fae bar for 'lunch'.

"What do you consider 'nice things'?" The Succubus moved from the scratches on Tamsin's arm to the cut on her forehead, changing the cloth. Her face was close to the Valkyrie's, her breath hot on Tamsin's nose.

"Probably what Lauren and Dyson also consider a nice thing." Tamsin locked her gaze on Bo's, expectant. This was as close as she had ever come to voicing how she felt about the Succubus.

"You do know that Dyson is history and my relationship with Lauren has been over for like a month. I don't think they consider me a nice thing anymore." Bo put the cloth aside, smiling at Tamsin. She was taking a pretty big leap assuming that she was the 'nice thing', and hoped it wouldn't backfire.

"Wow, your ego really is huge, huh?"

Laughing dryly, Tamsin wriggled away from Bo as best as she could, but the Succubus had her hand resting on the mattress, trapping her.

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, yes. Of course Dyson and Lauren still think you're a nice thing. You're amazing."

"So your way of showing me that is getting wasted and then beat up?"

"I was hoping you'd save me and take care of me. And then one thing would lead to another, clothes would be discarded. The whole shebang, you know?"

"You're a mastermind, Tamsin." Bo leaned into Tamsin, stopping shortly before their lips touched. Tamsin shivered, affected by the proximity. "There's just one little flaw."

"Which is?"

Bo smiled, and just as Tamsin stretched her neck to close the gap between them, Bo got up.

"You're wounded and I doubt you'd survive a night of Sucu-loving in your state." The Succubus rummaged through the closet, finding an old t-shirt and tossing it to Tamsin. "Get dressed while I return your booze to its rightful place."

Tamsin groaned, biting down on the shirt. By the time Bo got back, the shirt was in place, and Tamsin had gotten rid of her pants, replacing them with shorts.

"Won't you be cold like that?" Bo worried, recalling the cold night outside the house.

"I have a feeling I'll be pretty warm during the night." Tamsin smiled, climbing back onto the bed and patting the space next to her. "No street clothes allowed."

"Minx." Bo called, striping down to her underwear.

"It's only fair, since you did see me in my bra. You're lucky I was wearing one."

"I'm not so sure, you know?" Bo laid down next to a sitting Tamsin, sighing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin asked, unsure. "I'm not demanding that you stay here. I'll be fine on my own. You can go home."

"And let you bleed out in the middle of the night? No thank you." Closing her eyes, Bo smiled, content. "I'm just tired. Haven't stopped moving since I got up."

"Oh. Okay.." Tamsin laid down next to Bo, awkwardly quiet.

"Don't make this weird, come here!" Bo stretched her right arm, inviting Tamsin into her embrace. As best as she could, the blonde rested her head on Bo's chest and a hand across her stomach. "Was it so hard to just admit you have a thing for me? Did you really have to go into train wreck mode?"

Tamsin tensed at Bo's words, ready to pull back, but Bo held onto her strongly.

"You weren't the only thing on my mind."

"Okay, sorry. You should rest now, and let that Valkyrie super healing work its mojo." Bo kissed Tamsin's forehead, like she had done earlier to Kenzi. Except with Tamsin, the feeling was different. Way different.

"There's a shit storm coming.. Bad things are going to happen, Bo."

"Not right now and not tonight. So don't worry about it and rest."

Tamsin nodded, gripping Bo's side tighter, as if to make sure the Succubus was really there and she wasn't just dreaming, like she had so often.

"Thank you for looking for me."

"Thank you for protecting me from the Morrigan." Tamsin's heart beat fast, and she looked up at Bo, confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Why else would she send goons to kick your ass?"

Tamsin chuckled, nodding. Bo nuzzled the blonde's head with her chin, closing her eyes. For tonight, she could take care of the Valkyrie and return the favor. Tomorrow, she'd deal with Kenzi's accusatory glare, which the human would surely have after finding out where Bo had spent the night.

"It'll be worth it." She murmured as the sound of Tamsin's soft breathing lulled her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter, lovely people! Thank you for the reviews and favoriting and following and the likes on Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

* * *

The way the wind gust against the window loudly, bringing with it small rain drops that flattened on the glass, had Bo half awake, painfully aware of how sore she was, having slept a whole night in the same position, with Tamsin's head resting gently on her chest, near her heart, and her arm draped over her stomach. She smiled at the sound of the blonde's serene breathing, appreciating a side of Tamsin she had only barely seen glimpses of before.

Her phone buzzed from its place on Tamsin's bedside table, providing the Succubus with a much needed opportunity to stretch, even if it was only one of her limbs. Bo reached for the phone, ignoring the caller's ID and keeping her eyes closed. With a hand running through Tamsin's locks delicately, she answered the call.

"This better be important." Bo growled quietly and waited for the reply.

"It is I, your faithful human pet, wondering where you are, BoBo! I noticed you didn't come home 'cause I just woke up on the couch, where I'm pretty sure I passed out last night. If you'd come home, I'd be in bed 'cause you're nice like that. So what gives?" Kenzi's voice sounded, slow and soft. Opening one eye and looking at her phone, Bo searched for the tiny numbers on the right upper corner of the screen. '9:27' shone back at her, all bright and lively.

"Sorry, Kenz, didn't realize it was so late already. Were you worried about me?" Bo teased, moved that her best friend called her just to check in on her. No one had done anything like that for far too long in her life.

"I am as preoccupied as this hangover allows me to be. Which is enough! Oh sister, where art thou?" Kenzi groaned as she finished speaking, and to Bo, it seemed like she was trying to get up and failing miserably, judging from the muffled thumps she heard.

"Are _you_ okay? Sounds like you're struggling over there."

"Just battling my faulty sense of balance." After a few seconds of silence, Kenzi spoke again, this time louder and firm. "Won the battle! Don't change the subject, though. Why didn't you come home?"

"I went to help a friend and ended up spending the night." With a nonchalant reply, Bo hoped Kenzi wouldn't pry too much into it.

"A doctor friend..?"

"A detective friend."

"Oh, wolf man finally got his act together, huh?" Bo sighed, partly amused at Kenzi's obliviousness, partly anxious over how she would handle the new hint the Succubus was about to give.

"Remember that the wolf man drove you home last night?"

"Oh, he did, yes. And Hale isn't a detective anymore, so that just leaves.." Kenzi stopped talking, and Bo pictured how her best friend was trying to stay calm and collected. "Am I the only one who doesn't fall victim to the Bo charm? Am I naturally resistant or something? It seems like you sleep with all your friends. We're going to have a serious talk when you get home."

"I literally only slept with Tamsin, and I've only had sex with Lauren and Dyson."

"So far, though I am not accusing you or saying that it's a bad thing. I just feel left out sometimes, you know? I'm your pet, I should be first on your 'People I should have sex with' list!" Her best friend's ironic tone was clear.

"Yeah, Kenz? You wouldn't let me sleep with you even if I tried." Bo laughed loudly, amused with the idea of getting it on with Kenzi, causing Tamsin to stir in her sleep.

"Right you are, my lady! After all, my standards _are_ impossibly high. Not even you could pull it off." Kenzi laughed along with the Succubus, stopping shortly after to groan once again. "My head is pounding."

"Babe, gotta go, yeah? But I'll be home soon, promise! Take something for that headache, okay?"

Bo ended the call in time to catch Tamsin looking up at her, eyes heavy with sleep, a frown already in place. She could get used to waking up like this, to bright green eyes and to the raw vulnerability only present in the brief seconds before the Valkyrie blinked away her languor.

"It's lovely waking up to your laughter, hotpants, but not when I'm recovering from an assault." Tamsin sighed, resting her head on Bo's chest again, which caused the Sucubbus to chuckle once more, quietly this time.

"It seems you've nested there, huh?"

"Can you blame me? Your breasts are a perfectly nice place to nest on."

"We haven't even had sex and you're already discussing my boobs. Stay classy, Tamsin."

Tapping the older woman's head lightly, Bo sat up in bed and Tamsin rolled over, facing the ceiling. Without asking for permission, Bo lifted Tamsin's shirt, pulling it slightly past the gash on her lower abdomen, which had healed well, having turned into a pale scar overnight. Tamsin's breath hitched when the Succubus leaned over her to better examine the scar, her cold fingers brushing slightly against warm skin.

"We should definitely do something about the no sex part."

"Oh Tamsin, you're smothering me with so much foreplay, please do stop." Bo teased, kissing the scar lightly.

Tamsin observed Bo, her lips forming a smile slowly. It was surreal that the Succubus who was the object of everyone's affections had spent the night with her, in the same bed, close together. A pang of guilty assaulted her for a moment, disappearing as quickly as it had come. Tamsin knew that she should've skipped town long ago, the moment she started to feel something other than indifference towards the brunette, but somewhere along the way she had stepped over the edge, falling into the bottomless precipice that was Bo, and she could not climb back up.

Bo glanced quickly at her, returning the smile, and refocused on her examination. Running her nails across Tamsin's arm, she noticed the scratches were gone, placing then a soft kiss on the once marked skin. Moving to the cut on the older woman's forehead, which was now nothing but a memory of an unpleasant occurrence, Bo kissed the place it had been on as well.

"What are you doing?" As her heart beat wildly, Tamsin placed her hand on Bo's cheek, bringing them eye to eye.

"I'm kissing all your scars better. They're my fault." Bo narrowed her eyes, tilting her head at the same time. What did it look like she was doing?

"Technically, all this happened because I'm an incompetent worker who can't separate her personal life from her job. But if you keep doing that, I'll let it be your fault."

Tamsin closed the gap between them and Bo smiled into the kiss, happier than she had been for the better part of the last month. Tamsin's hand was fire on Bo's cheek, and the Succubus deepened the kiss, sneaking her hands under the blonde's shirt. She ran her nails down Tamsin's side, expecting the Valkyrie to giggle at the tickly sensation. Instead, the older Fae winced, breaking their kiss.

"Fuck!" Tamsin cried, sitting up quickly and lifting her shirt. "What the hell?"

Bo frowned, alarmed, completely ignoring the fact that Tamsin was completely bare under the shirt and focusing instead on the large bruise, black and blue, larger than it had been the night before, covering Tamsin's left side, over her ribs.

"But I thought you healed.."

"Yeah well, it appears not even a Valkyrie can resist getting kicked in the ribs by a Giant." Tamsin replied, pulling her shirt down. "I should be fine in a few days, I think."

"Guess we have to postpone, then." Bo grinned, kissing the other woman's cheek and getting off the bed, shivering because of the cold air that assaulted her barely clad body.

Tamsin remained seated, watching the Succubus grab her pants, long legs sliding agonizingly slow into them. Smirking, Bo turned around to face the Valkyrie just as she pulled the jeans into place, buttoning them. Frustrated, and figuring that being denied sex didn't warrant the use of anything heavier, Tamsin settled for the nearest pillow, hurling it at Bo, who caught it laughing.

"What is it?"

"Stop being a tease! There is no need to postpone anything."

"I know you like playing rough, and until you're completely healed, that is not happening."

The brunette pulled her shirt over her head, stretching afterwards, and as Tamsin got off the bed and stood in front of the Succubus, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, Bo wondered how it was possible that the woman standing in front of her was the same one she'd met months before, the one who wanted her arrested and turned over to The Morrigan. This woman had denied The Morrigan her biggest wish and dealt with the consequences without any regret. This impossible woman, who on the outside seemed so fierce and fearless, had shown Bo her most vulnerable and anxious side, trusting Bo as she probably hadn't trusted anyone for a long time.

Whereas Lauren and Dyson had been clear as day when it came to letting Bo know who they were, Tamsin was the sun glaring through grey clouds after a storm, unclear and blinding.

Bo opened her arms, offering a hug, which Tamsin denied, shaking her head.

"Did I seriously snag the only Succubus who doesn't want to have sex?"

"You snagged the only Succubus who won't have sex with an injured woman. They're two totally different things."

"I fail to see the difference."

"The first doesn't exist; the second is a very caring woman. First, Imma nurse you back to health, and then you can repay me however you want."

"So I'll be doing sexual favors, is it?"

"No, you'll be showing me, and yourself, that you're capable of having nice things." Bo stepped forward, planting a kiss, sweet and soft, on Tamsin's lips. "I'll be back with lunch, yes?"

Tamsin nodded, watching Bo saunter away, grabbing her jacket on the way out. After the brunette closed the door behind her, the Valkyrie sighed. That Succubus would be the death of her, one way or another.

After what she figured was a relatively quick walk home, Bo found Kenzi slumped down on the couch, a slice of pizza in one hand, the TV remote on the other, zapping to her heart's delight.

"Hello, you horny dog! You said you'd be home half an hour ago." Kenzi beamed up at her, offering her a slice of pizza.

"Once again, nothing happened. She was jumped by Giants on The Morrigan's orders and I just patched her up as best as I could." Bo replied, biting down on the slice and mimicking Kenzi's position on the couch. The younger girl swallowed her last piece of pizza and leaned towards Bo, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Meaning?"

"I drowned her wounds in vodka and crossed my fingers she'd be fine?" Looking back on last night, Bo realized her choice of treatment had been unorthodox at best, grimacing as she answered.

"I'd demand some compensation as well if I was her. What kind of treatment is that?" Kenzi asked and sat up straight, a look of disbelief planted firmly on her face.

"It's the only kind I could provide, since her house is borderlining on vacant. I'm surprised she actually had a bed, as opposed to sleeping on the couch." Bo threw her hands up, in a helpless gesture. She'd done the best she could, considering the situation.

"Okay, that was harsh of me, sorry. The Morrigan?" Kenzi asked, suddenly growing interested.

"Yep. Tamsin did something The Morrigan wasn't very fond of regarding me, so she sent goons to teach her a lesson."

"That was nice of her.. Are you going to invite her to move in with us and we'll be one happy, although very bizarre, family?" Kenzi deadpanned.

It may be oblivious to the Succubus, but the human was attentive, so she noticed. She noticed the way Bo would glance at her phone absentmindedly whenever it neared dinner time, as she had done when Lauren was still part of the picture and they scheduled routine dinners. She noticed how the older woman had been extra touchy for the past month, stealing a hug from the human whenever possible, as her silent way of asking for support. Kenzi had obliged, of course, concerned about her best friend and wanting to help in any way she could. Which was why hearing about Bo's sexcapades had given her hope.

She was happy that Bo was finally moving on, and even if it killed her, she would make sure that her best friend got what she needed. Even if what she needed was a turncoat Valkyrie.

"What's with your sudden obsession with my love life? Tamsin and I are not a thing. We might be someday soon, but right now she needs to not resemble a domino." Bo shrugged, tugging on Kenzi's arm, and the human returned to her former position on the couch, her head once again resting on Bo's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Black bruise on her ribs." Bo informed, casually.

"Kinky." Kenzi replied, snickering.

"She didn't get it from me."

"Oh. Crap." Kenzi's eyes widened, recognizing the implications of her comment. "Not kinky. Not kinky at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Out of habit, Tamsin retrieved her bottle of vodka from the cabinet, where Bo had put it the night before. She swirled what little was left of the liquid around, watching it closely, and after a few minutes, she put the bottle down on the counter in front of her.

For the first time in weeks she did not feel like drinking copious amounts of alcohol to drown her feelings. Things seemed like they were finally going her way, what with Bo looking for her of her own accord and then entertaining the idea of them taking their relationship further than amicable teasing. Maybe one day she'd find herself working jobs every day with her favorite Succubus and that human pet of hers, which Tamsin was sure she'd grow fond of, and she would finally be happy.

The Valkyrie smiled at the thought of the three of them kicking ass together, free and without worries of any kind other than what they'd have for dinner once they got back home , and unscrewed the bottle.

"As if that would ever happen." Tamsin downed the contents of the bottle forcibly, grimacing as she swallowed. She could plan ahead all she wanted, but deep down, the Valkyrie knew that she didn't stand much of a chance when it came to actually achieving the future she wanted. Instead, she was being forced to betray the woman who had cared for her when no one else would, who had kissed her scars and caressed her hair, who she had shown her most vulnerable side to without holding back.

Tamsin regarded the empty bottle once again and laughed bitterly.

"Empty when you're supposed to be filled with stuff that could take down a grown man." Tamsin hurled the bottle at the nearest wall, appreciating the sound of the glass braking. Her aggravated speech picked up speed. "And oh so fragile that throwing you against a wall will make you break. You're a pathetic excuse of a bottle. Bo doesn't deserve a bottle like you. But what do you do? You infiltrate her heart selfishly, just to get a taste of the good stuff before you have to go and turn her over to the bad guys. Fuck you, bottle.." The Valkyrie ended up sliding down the kitchen counter, her forehead on her hands, in deep silence.

And she would've stayed like that well into the day, had Bo not knocked on her door an hour later, eagerly calling out her name. Tamsin got up slowly, dragging her feet across the floor and toward the door, and welcomed Bo into her house again, with a tired smiled.

"You doin' okay? I brought food." Bo inquired, her worry growing as her eyes moved from the blonde in front of her to the shards of glass on the ground behind her. "What happened?"

"Well, I figured the only way I couldn't drink from a bottle is if the bottle was broken into tiny little pieces. So I threw the one I had against the wall." Tamsin explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She left the door open, a stunned Succubus standing in the doorway, and sat on the couch.

"You do realize that the floor isn't wet and that I didn't empty the bottle when I used it, right?" Bo frowned, mentally coaxing her legs to move.

"Well, I couldn't let perfectly good alcohol to go to waste, right?"

"Right.."

Bo had honestly hoped things would be easy. A couple of days nursing Tamsin back to health, no major drama, and then figuring out where they were headed. She didn't expect Tamsin to be drinking herself into a stupor, much less after the peaceful night they spent together.

Intent on figuring out what was going on, Bo moved from the doorway to the couch, settling down next to the Valkyrie, and handed her a small plastic box, wishing that an offer of food would get the other woman to open up to her.

"And what is this?" Tamsin asked, eyeing the box suspiciously.

"The last three pizza slices from Kenzi's pizza. She says, and I quote, those who go through hangover together, eat pizza together. I might have mentioned you were drunk last night. But anyway, you have pizza, so eat!"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow, her eyes never peeling away from the box. Slowly, she took off the lid and grabbed the first slice, taking a small bite. Bo watched her, expectant. The blonde swallowed, and after a couple of seconds, she finally nodded and took a larger bite, finishing her meal in less than two minutes.

With the stresses of last night and that morning, and mostly because the alcohol numbed her, Tamsin hadn't realized just how truly hungry she was. She couldn't really recall when was the last time she'd had a decent, solid meal, but she suspected it had been far too long.

"Tell Kenzi I say thank you. The hangover pizza was awesome."

Bo smiled, leaning forward and taking the box from her hands. She settled it down on the floor and rested her back against couch, tapping her lap. Tamsin shook her head, smirking.

"Come on, you're not healed yet. Resting will only do you wonders." Bo reasoned and tapped her lap again. This time, Tamsin obliged and laid down along the couch, her head on the Succubus' lap, facing away from the younger Fae. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Everything is hard, people just live in the illusion that some things are less harder than others." Tamsin sighed, closing her eyes and turning on her side, resting a hand on Bo's knee.

"Is this hard?" Bo frowned, looking down at the older Fae. To Bo, their closeness wasn't hard or complicated; they didn't tiptoe around each other, or bend over backwards just to get the other comfortable.

"Very." Tamsin answered quietly.

"Is that why you're drinking so much?" Bo ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair, a gesture she had become accustomed to rather quickly.

"Sure." The Valkyrie shrugged. She wasn't sure how to even begin to explain what Bo was a part of, so she thought it better to brush it off and leave it for another day.

Bo's interest had peaked, and now she wanted to push Tamsin to tell her what was happening. A thousand questions raced through her mind, each more invasive than the other, but in the end she was sure that pressuring Tamsin would only cause her to shut down, so she did the next best thing.

"Do you want me to go away?"

"Don't play the insecure card on me. That's reserved for manipulative girlfriends, which are two things that do not apply to you." Tamsin smirked, rather amused. "Besides, it doesn't matter what I want."

"Why not?" The Valkyrie opened her eyes, gripping Bo's knee tighter. She could tell Bo everything in that one moment. She could warn her, give her a fighting chance. She could spill it all out and hope the Succubus would know how to save both of them. But then again, how the hell would she actually tell Bo that she was going to betray her because she was afraid? No one stays friends with the traitor. Truth was, Tamsin was driving a car with no brakes, and she was desperately trying not to veer off the cliff.

"Because you do what you want, no matter what I think."

"You could always disregard what I think and do what you want." It was simple to Bo: ask her to stay. It would be an innocent request that she would happily oblige.

"Last time I did that, I ended up with a hand in a box." Tamsin recalled the last time she jumped off the car and let it go over the cliff: Accacia was riding shotgun and she didn't get out on time. This time, Bo was the one on the passenger's seat, and she'd be damned if the let the Succubus die. A sad smile settled on Tamsin's lips, when she realized that no matter what she did, Bo would always get hurt.

"What?"

"Figure of speech."

Bo tugged on Tamsin's arm, forcing her to turn around and face her. The Valkyrie's expression was unreadable, but Bo _was_ notorious for her sucky ability to read people.

"Tamsin.." Bo coaxed, her voice soft.

"Bo." Tamsin mimicked, annoyed, her hand tracing the hem of Bo's shirt.

"You can tell me what's going on."

"I'm just delirious from the pain."

"Then I'll take care of you. And then you'll tell me what's going on."

"Can't we just forget that and enjoy this?" The Valkyrie ghosted her fingers against Bo's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten at the tickly sensation.

"No." Bo grabbed Tamsin's arm, removing it gently from under her shirt. Tamsin pulled her arm from Bo's grasp, hastily lifting herself up and settling back down on the opposite corner of the couch.

"You should go now."

"Because I won't let you have your way with me?" Bo was incredulous.

"Because you keep opening doors that are best left closed. It's for the best." Bo nodded, grabbing the plastic box from the floor and taking it with her on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry for this long unannounced hiatus :/ School's been a mess but here it is, and updates should be coming more frequently now :D Please enjoy.**

* * *

Bo closed the door behind her, keeping her grip tight on the handle as she thought about her next move. She couldn't walk away, not now, not when there was a distraught Valkyrie on the other side of the door. Sure, Tamsin had every right to send her away, but the Succubus wasn't too sure about what the older Fae would do when left alone. Bo sighed, resting her head against the cold metal.

After a few deep breaths, Bo release the door handle and laid her palm flat against the door. She was not going to leave Tamsin like this.

"Tamsin," she called, strong and secure, "I'm not going away. I'll have Kenzi bring me food and I'll be set for life." Bo ended her sentence with a small smile, hoping Tamsin would hear it.

The Valkyrie, curled up in her couch, shut her eyes tightly. Even though she'd been a bitch to Bo, the damn woman wouldn't leave her. Sometimes, Bo's sense of decency really irked Tamsin. This time, paired with a voice void of any anger or resent, that sense brought tears to her eyes.

"You know what? I'll even ask Kenzi to bring you food. I think she's really warming up to you, you know? After all, you are hangover buddies for life now."

Bo's little quip caused a shy small to form on Tamsin's lips. The Valkyrie sat up, wondering whether or not to open the door, thankful for Bo not using the key she had to let herself back in.

As much as she wanted to, Tamsin couldn't bring herself to get up and open the door. Bo would tire soon enough and would end up leaving, and when she did so, Tamsin would cut all ties with her. She was a Valkyrie, after all, and Valkyries always got the job done, regardless of how lovely the Succubi in their lives were.

But Bo didn't leave. She did sit down, resting her back against the door, but she didn't leave. Even though Tamsin hadn't dignified her with any kind of response in the two hours she'd been yapping on and on, Bo never wavered. She asked Tamsin about Valkyries and what they were like and she brought up Norse mythology, a subject which took up another half hour of their time.

"Are the gods really real? I mean, did you hang out with Odin and Freya and Thor? Did you meet Loki?" Bo grinned. The Trickster was one of her favorite characters in mythology. "Wait! If Norse Gods are real, then are there Greek Gods as well? Are there these big meetings between each pantheon, in which they decide how they're going to fuck up life for humans?"

No matter how many questions she asked, or how preposterous they were, Bo still received no replies from Tamsin. Not even when she mentioned she'd once kissed her own mother, although at the time she wasn't aware of the blood link between them.

Bo kept going, blurting out little things about herself, hoping it would help Tamsin understand that Bo trusted her, that she wanted Tamsin to be a part of her life. As the Succubus went on, informing Tamsin of facts with little use and telling her tasteless jokes, the Valkyrie's head never once moved from its resting place on her hands, her whole body hunched over, and her elbows resting on her knees. She didn't look like the strong warrior everyone was used to, and if Bo could see her, she'd notice the light tremors that came with the quiet sobs that raked her body.

At some point, neither of them really knew when, Bo had stopped talking. She now simply sat quietly, believing that by now Tamsin should've said something, anything, that she should've let out a small laugh or yelled at her to shut up. Instead, the Valkyrie was eerily quiet.

"Maybe you actually got out through a window and I've been sitting here, talking to no one. That would be a funny story to tell Kenzi, huh?" clearing her throat, Bo made her best attempt at a chirpy tone, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Hey, Kenz, you want to hear about that time I was trying to show Tamsin how much I cared about her, but she was actually miles away and didn't hear me?" Bo waited for a couple of moments. When once again no sound came from the other side, Bo continued. "Well, you're either not really there, or you're deciding if you're going to bash my head in or not 'cause I won't shut up."

Bo paused, breathing in deeply, and she was about to resume her dialogue when a loud thump against the door startled her. It sounded as if someone had thrown themselves against the metal surface and was now sliding down. A few moments later Tamsin's vice sounded, rough and chocked.

"I'd never bash your head in, even if you were trying to do the same to me."

Bo's eyes, which had been closed till now, snapped open and she turned around, as if instead of grey metal, she'd instead be met with Tamsin's blonde locks of hair.

"You're there!"

"Course I am, short stuff. It's not like I can make a grand escape in my condition, is it?"

"True.." Bo leaned against the door once again, smiling. "So, I just spent the better part of my afternoon spilling out all my secrets. What do you plan on doing with them?"

"With your lousy secrets? Take them to the grave. But if you're wondering about the tasteless jokes and useless facts, I shall use them to bore my enemies to death."

"Oh, you're making jokes! That's great, Tam Tam. Now open the door, the floor is uncomfortable."

"Did you just call me Tam Tam?" Tamsin questioned, ignoring Bo's request. Just because she'd decided to reply to her, didn't mean that she was going to suddenly let her back into the apartment. Not until she wiped her eyes and made sure it didn't look like she'd just spent ten minutes crying.

"Yes?" Bo replied, unsure. The use of a term of endeavor could either make everything alright or throw all her work to waste.

"I like it." Tamsin said quietly, smilling.

Before either of them could say anything else, Bo's phone beeped, signaling a new message. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Bo cleared her throat.

"Huh, Tamsin.. What do you do when your ex-girlfriend texts you hello?"


End file.
